The glee pregnancy pact
by Iamtrinhearmeroar
Summary: What would happen if a girl in glee got pregnant? Finchel, Quick, Bartie, Tike, Samtana rated t for teen pregnancy. Disclaimer: don't own glee or the lifetime movie the pregnancy pact PLEASE REVEIW! It would mean the world to me
1. Chapter 1

Santana had been waiting outside the girls toilets for Quinn to take a pregnancy test for at least half an hour so she decided to go in and see what was the matter. She entered to see Quinn crying . Her heart sank"positive?" She inquired quietly and all she got in response was Quinn nodding her head slowly ."Boy" she thought to herself "it's going to be a long 9 months" "Quinn, i am going to call a secret glee kid meeting today after school in the choir room , tell everyone."

As soon as everyone in the glee club was there Santana told everyone that Quinn was pregnant and after that the first person to speak was Brittany who said that they should all get pregnant to help be there for Quinn and every one agreed saying that it would be good for them to go through something together and all their kids could grow up together .then Tina said " Who's the baby's dad" to which Quinn replied "the dad is..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: soo sorry i haven't updated I've been really sick with tonsillitis and an ear infection :(. Anyways i am adding two characters a guy called chuckie or lachie and me but their name is spelt trinitè instead of trinity :) hope y'all like it and REVEIW ㈶0sorry there's a bit of dating violence in this chapter sorry**

Puck..." After what seemed like forever the one of the guys spoke" So you girls want us all to have kids together ?" Asked a confused Finn "no we're just going to have them by ourselves ." Said santana "really " asked brittany before rachel replyed "no Britt-Britt the boys have to help us" "ohh "she replyed "chose your partners and go get sexy girls " was what Mercedes had to say

the next day Brittany,Santana, Quinn,Rachel and all the boys from the glee club walked into school they saw a horrible scene in front of them " look you skank that kid probably isn't mine , its probably one of the guys from your skanky Limahights adjacent building " said an angry lachie "but its yours lachie your the only one i love "said a distraught trinitè "I don't give a f**k you lying Lima hights skank" he shouted as he brutally slapped his young pregnant girlfriend . "That's it" said a pissed santana as she ran up to the couple and then she started shouting in Spanish "escucha aquí coño nunca pones tus manos en una mujer especialmente uno y lima embarazadas alturas no se Skanky cabeza polla."angrily **(listen here you cunt you never lay your hands on a woman especially a pregnant one and lima hights is not skanky you dick head.) **and as the guys dragged a very angry lachie away to principal figgins the girls comforted trinitè "so your from lima hights " asked santana " yep " said trinitè and quinn said " do you want to join glee club?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the views and support ! When I come on here to check the views and stuff there are more everyday! It makes me soooo happy to see them they make my day! Special shout out to IloveheartlandX for following and putting it on alert it made me so happy to see that in my emails this morning :) still don't own glee only own my ocs. The oc isn't actually me or based on me. I'm single and not pregnant . I'm 14 **

"Yes I would love to join the glee club,i wanted to before but lachie wouldn't let me." Said a shaken Trinitè. "so your pregnant than?" asked Quinn "yes " "so am i" . "If you need any help with your pregnancy or baby we can help." Said Tina "come audition for glee after school with a song ready." Said Santana

at glee practice

"alright let's get started" said Mr shue "wait mr shue, someone's coming to audition" said Brittany . "Who?" "Me " said Trinitè."Trin, is that you?" Said Will "yep uncle will!" "Uncle will?" Said the glee club " Yes this is my niece Trinitè Star , " " we know . We met her earlier when some d**k was trying to beat her up and calling her a skanylima heights girl cause shes pregnant and then we found out thats her boyfriend !" Said Santana. " your pregnant Trin?" Said will " yes, can I sing my song now?" Said Trinitè "yes sure go"

Trinite:

She said "I've gotta be honest,

You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."

And I said "you must be mistaken,

I'm not fooling... this feeling is real"

She said "you gotta be crazy,

What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?

"You've got wits, you've got looks,

You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."

All wrong.

All wrong.

But you got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...

I'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.

And I'll belong to you...

If you'll just let me through.

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?

And I said "I've gotta be honest

I've been waiting for you all my life."

For so long I thought I was asylum bound,

But just seeing you makes me think twice.

And being with you here makes me sane,

I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.

You've got wits... you've got looks,

You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

Tonight.

Tonight.

But you've got me...

I'll be true, I'll be useful...

I'll be cavalier...i'll be yours my dear.

And I'll belong to you...

If you'll just let me through.

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?

This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?

"wow that was amazing" said Quinn "i think we found our 14th member!" Said Mr Shuster "14th?" Said santana " yeah a guy auditioned today , here he is now" "hey I'm Benji and I'm 15."said Benji "lets go" said Rachel as she said thatQuinn ran to the bathroom and the girls ran after her to go see her."morning sickness huh? Said Trinitè

**disclaimer: dont own the song as lovers go that belongs to dashboard** **confessional**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks IloveheartlandX for that i will do that from now on :). I'd really love it if someone could give me a name and gender for the Samtana baby and should someone have twins/triplets love you guyses input :) still don't own anything except my ocs. If you want an oc in this either leave me a reveiw or pm me :) I don't bite PROMISE ㈴3**

**5 weeks later:**

"Rachel did you get the tests?" Asked Quinn

"yes three for each of us " Rachel replied

"why three"asked Brittany

"So if one test gets it wrong we can know what the real answer is" said Santana

"Ready" said Tina

"this could change yourlives are you sure"said Trinitè

"go test girls and wait three minutes to get the answer" said Mercedes

**3 minutes later: **

"what do they say " said Quinn

Brittany : pregnant

Rachel: pregnant

Tina: pregnant

Santana:pregnant

"so your all pregnant." Said Trinitè

"Looks like it"said Santana

"have you told your parents yet Trin ?" Asked Rachel

"not yet I'm about to tell them thats why I have that extra bag , I've have packed all my stuff cause they will probably kick me out and Uncle will said he would take me in if they kicked me out." said Trin

"thats awful." Said Tina

After at glee practice :

Trinitè comes into glee club bawling her eyes out.

"what's wrong sweetie?" Mercedes asked

"My parents kicked me out." Trin said

Mr schuester came in and said " I have a song for regionals picked out. Trin i know you love this song so i was wondering if you would like to sing it?"

"okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Trinitès pov:

My uncle just handed me sheet music to the song "don't stop" by fleetwood mac. My Mum used to sing it to me when I was younger.

"I decided our theme for sectionals would be fleetwood mac, Trinitè will be singing "Don't stop" as a solo , and "the chain" and "go your own way" as group numbers and " I don't wanna know" is the duet. Any questions?" Uncle will asked.

"Can Mercedes and Kurt sing the duet?" Asked Rachel

"Okay"

At sectionals:

Wills pov:

The kids were all dressed in their costumes(A/N picture the ones from season 3 regionals) and Trin going on now to sing " don't stop"

No ones pov:

Trinitè started to sing "don't stop "and the crowd was amazed.

Trinitè:

If you wake up and don't want to smile,

If it takes just a little while,

Open your eyes and look at the day,

You'll see things in a different way.

Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,

Don't stop, it'll soon be here,

It'll be, better than before,

Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.

Why not think about times to come,

And not about the things that you've done,

If your life was bad to you,

Just think what tomorrow will do.

Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,

Don't stop, it'll soon be here,

It'll be, better than before,

Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.

All I want is to see you smile,

If it takes just a little while,

I know you don't believe that it's true,

I never meant any harm to you.

Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,

Don't stop, it'll soon be here,

It'll be, better than before,

Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.

Don't you look back,

Don't you look back.

As she finished the song she curtsied as she got a standing ovation. Then the music for "I don't wanna know" started playing

Kurt :

I don't want to know the reasons why

Love keeps right on walking down the line

I don't want to stand between you and love

Honey, I just want you to feel fine

Mercedes :

Finally baby

The truth has come down now

Take a listen to your spirit

It's crying out loud.

Try to believe

You say you love me, but you don't know

You got me rocking and a-reeling

Oh

Both:

I don't want to know the reasons why

Love keeps right on walking down the line

I don't want to stand between you and love

Honey, I just want you to feel fine

Finally baby

The truth has been told

Now you tell me that I'm crazy

That's nothing that I didn't know

Trying to survive

You say you love me, but you don't know

You got me rocking and a-reeling

I don't want to know the reasons why

Love keeps right on walking down the line

I don't want to stand between you and love

Honey, take a little time.

Then the music for "go your own way" started playing

Rachel:

Loving you

Isn't the right thing to do

How can I ever change things that I feel?

Quinn:

If I could

Baby I'd give you my world

How can I

When you won't take it from me?

All:

You can go your own way

Go your own way

You can call it another lonely day

You can go your own way

Go your own way

Finn:

Tell me why

Everything turned around

Packing up

Shacking up's all you wanna do

Artie

If I could

Baby I'd give you my world

Open up

Everything's waiting for you

All:

You can go your own way

Go your own way

You can call it another lonely day

You can go your own way

Go your own way

Finally the music for "the chain" came on

Santana:

Listen to the wind blow

Watch the sun rise

Run in the shadows

Damn your love

Damn your lies

Brittany

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying

You would never break the chain.

All:

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying

You would never break the chain.

Puck:

Listen to the wind blow

Down comes the night

Run in the shadows

Damn your love

Damn your lies

Tina:

Break the silence

Damn the dark

Damn the light

Mike:

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying

You would never break the chain.

All:

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying

You would never break the chain.

And if you don't love me now

You will never love me again

I can still hear you saying

You would never break the chain.

Trinitè

Chain, keep us together

Running in the shadows

Rachel

Chain, keep us together

Running in the shadows

Kurt

Chain, keep us together

Running in the shadows

Mercedes

Chain, keep us together

Running in the shadows

All

Chain, keep us together

Running in the shadows

After all of the groups had gone through they waited to hear who had won. They heard them announce they won and were so happy to be going home with a trophy.

a/n hope you like it :)

dont own glee or fleetwood mac


	6. Chapter 6

Please don't ever cut. I used to and my arms well they've been better dont own this song 2 chapters in a day well done Trin :$ 900 VEIWS LOVE YOU GUYS

Benji! (Haven't heard from him in a while!)pov

I walk into the empty choir room and I see Trinitè cutting her arms. I immediately stop her. Don't do this please. I love you stop.

Benji:

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."

He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defence

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

Pray to God, he hears you

And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Please don't do this be my girlfriend


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks later (12 weeks)

Trinitès pov

I had a scan today. They told me i was having twins . I am freaking out man. I can't be a single mom of 2 at 15 what am I going to do

Quinn's pov

Trins been upset since she found out about having twins so i decided to sing with the glee club for her to make her feel better.

Quinn:

There is freedom within

there is freedom without

Try to catch a deluge in a paper cup

Rachel

There's a battle ahead

many battles are lost

But you'll never see the end of the road

While you're traveling with me

All:

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

We know they won't win

Benji

Now I'm towing my car

there's a hole in the roof

my possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof

in the paper today

tales of war and of waste

but you turn right over to the T.V. page

All

Hey now, hey now

Don't dream it's over

Hey now, hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

We know they won't win

Finn

Now I'm walking again

to the beat of a drum

And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart

Only shadows ahead

barely clearing the roof

Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief

All

Hey now, Hey now

Don't dream it's over

Hey now, Hey now

When the world comes in

They come, they come

To build a wall between us

You know they won't win

Mercedes

Don't let them win

Hey now, Hey now

Hey now, Hey now

Puck

Hey now, Hey now

Don't let them win

They come, They come

Don't let them win

Kurt

Hey now, Hey now (yeah)

Hey now, Hey now

"Thanks guys i will be fine with the twins and you guys are here to help and uncle will"Trin said!

YES! Operation make Trin feel better worked :)

Disclaimer : Ryan murphy owns glee and the amazing crowded house owns the song "don't dream it's over :)


	8. Chapter 8

've seen those Facebook fics and i decided to do one of my chapters like that. Let's get craca-lacken

12 weeks

Rachel berry- thinks she just threw up her appendix

(Santana Lopez , Quinn Fabray , Finn Hudson and 124others like this)

Santana Lopez : I know right!

( Rachel Berry , Brittany s pierce , Noah "puck" puckerman and 145 other people like this)

Trinitè star: anyone wanna come over to have a movie marathon ? Bring food to share ? sleepover too?

(Santana Lopez , Mercedes Jones , Tina Cohen - Chang and 9 other people like this.)

Quinn Fabray: we will all be over in 10

Mercedes Jones: with the girls at trins place watching bride wars. Damn hilarious ! Love you guys ... Tots anyone?

Quinn Fabray :watching the notebook and crying my eyes out... Hormones ... Where's that ice cream?

18 weeks :}

Santana Lopez : Is having a baby girl!

(Sam Evans , Brittany pierce , Trinitè star and 1234 others like this)

Quinn Fabray: yay Santana ! What are you going to call her?

Sam Evans : We're calling her Lila

Sage Evans Lopez

Rachel berry :such a pretty name! What does it mean ?

Santana Lopez : Lila means ruby and sage means wise

Trinité star : is having a boy and a girl! First names are Tawni and ruben! Second names are grace and Dylan

(Will schuester , Santana Lopez , Rachel Berry, and 1221 others like this)

Quinn Fabray: what's their last name going to be?

Trinitè star : star or maybe schuester if uncle will agrees to it!

Will schuester : yes!

Rachel berry: what does tawni mean?

Trinitè star: it means golden

Quinn Fabray : is having a little boy called Jonah William puckerman Fabray

(Sam Evans , Santana Lopez , Rachel berry and 1224 others like this!)

Rachel berry : 3

Rachel berry: likes the names aria and cara so it looks like her daughter is stuck with them!

(Finn Hudson , Carol Hudson , Kurt Hummel , Santana Lopez and 141 others like this!)

Carol Hudson : love the names !

Artie Abrams is having a boy called ruben josh Abrams !

(Finn Hudson and 1423 others like this)

Brittany pierce : yay were having a boy!

Artie Abrams : you were there Britt ...

Hope you like it! Thought I would do something different .

Xxx Trin


End file.
